00Q Drabbles
by WaltSherlockWho
Summary: Me writing silly little stories abut the relationship between Q and 007 (Skyfall Era)! Hope you enjoy!
1. British Museum

James Bond found his Quartermaster sitting in the National Gallery an hour after he had stormed out their flat after fighting, yet again, about James's inability to go to Medical after almost dying after a mission to Cuba. After checking with Eve that Q was not in his office, James thought to look where he and Q had first met during the 'Skyfall mission'. Walking over to the bench in front of _The Fighting Tremeraire_, James quietly sat down next to Q.

"How long have you been here?"

"About a forty five minutes. Look James, I'm sorry that I walked out, I just cannot stand to see you so wounded and so close to death."

"I know. I'll try to look out for myself more, but I've been in this game for so long that I don't think of myself, it's just about the mission."

"Yeah I know. At least it keeps things interesting and I wouldn't give up my job or make you give up your job for anything. By the way, how did you find me? I tried to stay out of range."

"Well I thought that you may have been at the office, working your way through anger, but Moneypenny said that you weren't there. So I thought you may have gone to think about who ou put up with me at all."

"Good thinking, but I have actually been thinking of all we've been through and why we are the perfect team. Do you remember when we met? I thought you were the most arrogant prick I had ever met. I saw the way you looked when I said '007'. You looked like anything else would have better than having me as your Quartermaster."

"Well, to be fair, you looked like you were twelve years old. With that huge overcoat and the hair in front of your eyes? God, you looked like you walked straight out of Uni."

Q laughed and laughed until James joined in. When there were tears in their eyes, Q jumped up and held out his hand.

"Coming 007?"

"As always Q."


	2. Meet the Family

As James drove home after a weeklong mission in Taiwan, all he wanted to do was kiss Q then fall asleep in his arms. But as he pulled by the building, he noticed a plain black car already in his spot. Finding another parking spot, James carefully went up the stairs to the door, slowly pulling out his Walther PPK/S. The door was suddenly opened, with Q on the other side. He quickly pulled James inside.

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Yes of course, why?"

"We can still hear you! No matter how quietly you try to talk," Another voice yelled from the sitting room."

"Who is that?" James asked

"Well it was going to happen at some point," Q murmured, "Well James, meet the family."

Q walked James through the hallway, into the sitting room. Sitting on the couch was a tall man with auburn hair, a three-piece suit and an umbrella leaning against the sofa. In the chair, there was another tall man with dark brown curly hair wearing a long black coat and a scarf coiled next to him.

"Hello 007. Sorry for the intrusion," The auburn haired one said.

"How the hell do you know who I am?" James growled.

"Don't mind him, he's a fat arse. He just can't keep his nose out of anyone's business," the curly haired one replied.

"Stop it you three!" Q yelled, "James, these are my older brothers; Sherlock and Mycroft," Pointing to the darker haired one and auburn one respectively.

"You have brothers?!"

"Sadly yes. Sherlock is a consulting detective and Mycroft is the British Government"

"Brother, I have said before, I occupy a small position . . ."

"Mycroft, come on. I think everyone in this room can know your real job," Q reasoned.

"Why are they here?" James questioned

"Because Mummy is insisting to have all of us at Christmas Dinner. And if Mycroft is making me go, then Q is most definitely going."

"And I have agreed to go if there aren't any national crisis or any agents in the field that need my help. I can't promise anything."

"Well I'll have a word with M . . .," Mycroft drawled

"Don't you dare Mycroft! This is my job and I don't want you meddling in it. If M or anyone else needs me, then they will have my help! Now please go!"

The two eldest Holmes brothers left the flat, Sherlock with a smirk and Mycroft with a slightly condescending glare. Once they had both exited their flat, James relaxed against the wall, slightly stunned after what had just happened.

"James? Are you okay? I'm sorry about my brothers, they can both be absolute pains," Q said softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired and surprised by the fact that you have an entire family, I thought that you would have been an orphan. You just seem to never have any contact with your family."

"It's easier that way. We really don't get along. We rarely see each other and all of our jobs are quite demanding," Q replied, "Do you want to go to bed?"

James nodded affirmatively and the two linked their hands as they walked towards their bedroom.


	3. Jealousy

Bond was in Argentina in the middle of a mission concerning a diplomat, with Q telling him what to do in his ear. At that moment, James was at a bar flirting with some beautiful woman that he had a connection to the assassin. Q was back at HQ with all the interns in the room around him, silently glowering when he heard Bond use a pick up line to _Estella_. He and James had both decided that they should keep their relationship as a secret because they didn't want any more complications that already occur from their jobs. That least thing Q heard before the communication was broken was a quiet "I'm sorry." Q couldn't help the jealousy bubble within him; he knew that he shouldn't be this mad. He knew that this would happen on a mission and how it was inevitable. But it still didn't help the growing desire to snap _Estella's_ neck if she dare touch James again.

After James got back from the mission, he knew that things would be a bit tense. This was the first mission after their relationship moved from a friendship to something more. James didn't want to have gone with Estella, he had all that he would want to have with Q. Walking into HQ after filling in his report, James walked down to Q Branch to return all the equipment back to Q. But when he got there, Q wasn't in his office or anywhere in Q Branch. Eve walked in and told him that Q had left for his flat earlier looking a bit peeved. It was already dark out by the time he got to his car to drive back home. When James got back to the flat, he went up the steps and found Q sitting at the counter drinking a rum and coke.

Q slowly looked up and said, "How was the mission?"

"Fine. Bad guy died and I got away with only a few scratches," James replied easily.

"That's good. How's _Estella_?"

"Dead. Killed by the Argentinian mob boss because of the information she had."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She was nothing. I hate the fact that I need to sleep with someone to get the information, especially now because I have you. But we knew that this could happen."

"I know. And I felt silly for being so angry, but I just couldn't help it."

A silence followed this confession, where Q took another drink from his rum and coke, and James got a glass of scotch. Drinking silently, James and Q looked into each other's eyes, communicating their apologies and love without uttering a word. Once done with their drinks, Q asked if James wanted anything to eat because he had some leftover Indian takeaway.

"Famished. Didn't get a chance to eat since I got on the plane."

"Well we have some Tikka and some Naan. Sound good?"

"Perfect," Q started to go into the kitchen when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, "And Q?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, you prat."

**A/N**

**My friend helped me decide that Q's drink of choice (in dire situations) is rum and coke because he and Sherlock used to play pirates as kids, so when they grew up, they naturally drank something with rum. **

**And thanks for all the views and to my followers! Thanks so much!**

**Please review!**

**~WaltSherlockWho**


	4. Vesper

James and Q had decided that since James spent most of his time at Q's flat, called it home and a lot of his stuff was there, that he should officially move in. So one weekend, they went to James's old flat to get the rest of his stuff. While poking around, Q found a picture of some gorgeous woman in a long purple gown, looking straight at the camera.

"James. Who is this?"

James came into the sitting room from where he was in the bedroom, to find Q holding a picture of Vesper Lynd.

"Oh. Um. That's nobody. Just a girl."

"Are you sure James? Why would you keep a picture of 'just a girl'?"

"Her name was Vesper Lynd. I met her back in 2006 during the Le Chiffre mission. I thought I loved her, but she betrayed me."

"What happened to her?"

"She killed herself. I was so close."

"Oh. Sorry."

"After that I swore that I wouldn't let my emotions affect me during my work. But then you come along and break that rule into a million pieces."

"Should I apologize for that one?"

"Not especially. I love you, so much more than her. And I know that you will never betray me."

"You are correct in that manner," Q quipped, "Are you ready to move everything?"

"Yup. I am really excited about 'officially' moving in with you."

"Me too. What's happening to this flat?"

"It's going to be still be in my name, but I don't pay for it so I really couldn't care less what's going to happen to it."

Q and James continued to pack everything up and drive back to their home. Once there, they got ready to go out to 'The Shakespeare's Head,' a pub that Q surprisingly really liked. As they got ready to exit the building, both of their phones started to light up from calls from Eve and M. A MI-6 agent, who was stationed in the Middle East, had been killed and it was up for 007 to catch and interrogate the assassin.

"Ready 007?"

"Ready."

**A/N**

**The Shakespeare's Head is an actual pub in London that I went to when I was last in London (I was seven!). The picture that Q finds is one that I found when I Google Imaged "Vesper Lynd Purple Dress." Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**~WaltSherlockWho**


	5. Moneypenny Finds Out

Eve was not a normal girl. She worked for MI-6, "killed" James Bond and still works with him. No, Eve Moneypenny was not your normal girl. She prided herself on being able to read people, so when she saw Q and 007 suddenly becoming best friends after a mission together, she knew something was up.

At MI-6's Holiday party, Eve decided to test her theory that Q and James are secretly in love. She watched the two of them enter a room together and then separate with Q talking to some of the interns and James to talk with M. She lost track of them after a few drinks and joining a game of charades. The next time she saw one of them was about two hours later when she saw Q sitting at a table all alone.

"Hey. Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"A bit. I've never liked these sorts of things."

"Aww. Come one. Well know I have to make sure that you have some fun. Let's dance."

"Oh no. Please. I can't dance," Q pleaded.

But it was too late, Eve had already dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. She pulled him close and started dancing with him. Q started to violently blush when Eve began to move closer to him. Q was about say something when the one and only James Bond forcefully pulled Eve back. Eve looked angry but then her face softened as she took both of their hands and pulled them into a back room.

"I knew it," She whispered as the two faces in front her turned shock.

"What do you know?" James tried.

"Oh, I know that you two are together. Most likely this thing started after that mission in Russia, one that you both got to on. My guess is that James comforted you, Q because you are frightened of flying, and that's how it all started."

"Right on every account," Q said impressed.

"What? Are you just going to give in so easily?" James exclaimed

"Well I said that I wouldn't say anything but I never said that I would deny our relationship."

"Good for you two. You both need someone to hold on to. I'm happy for you two," Eve said before turning around and heading back to the party.

"Well that was interesting," Q said.

"Yeah it was. Do you want to go back in, or go home?"

"Home sounds good."

"Good. I'll make our excuses. Meet me in the car?"

"Yeah. Love you."

"I love you too, oh Quartermaster."


	6. The Car

About two weeks from Christmas, James Bond sauntered into Q Branch with a smile on his face.

"What do you want 007 and why do you look so damned happy?" Q asked

"Because I have a reason to be happy, why do you need to know?"

"Why the happiness of my double-oh agent is very important to me. I'm hoping that the happier you are, the more likely you'll bring back all of your supplies _intact_."

"You know that I try my best."

"Really?"

"_Yes_. Besides, don't you want to know why I am so happy?"

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway. I got the car back."

"_The_ car?"

"Yes. And that's how we'll be getting to and from work from now on."

"What? No, no, no, no, and no. I will stick to the Tube."

"Well, we'll see what you think after you actually see it."

"Yeah, we'll see . . . By the way, who did you get to make you the car?"

"Well it's just the regular version of it, but I was hoping a certain boyfriend, Quartermaster, genius could helm me," Bond said has he started kissing up Q's neck.

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop that 007, we are still at work. And flattery will get you nowhere. But I may consider it, if you are very good."

"Fine, I guess I'll have to live with that. What time will you be ready?"

"Well I have to hack into a terrorist cell in Iraq, decode something that 009 found for me, pick out weapons for 005's mission tomorrow, and. . ."

"Alright, I get it. I'll go work out for a bit while you all of that, and then can we go home?"

"Yeah. Just give me an hour."

While Q worked all of his computer-y stuff, that James only had a rudimentary understanding of; James went down to the gym where everyone in MI-6 could go (although it _was_ mostly the field agents who went down there). He ran on the treadmill, did chess-ups, sit-ups, push-ups and finished off with some pull-ups. After taking a quick shower, James ran up to Q-Branch where he found Q waiting for him, leaning against his desk with a smirk on his lips.

"Ready 007?"

"Always Q."

Most of MI-6 had the understanding that Q and Bond carpooled together, although being an organization made up of spies, many people at HQ could guess that it was something more. Q and James walked down to the garage where _the_ car was.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" James asked Q as they climbed in.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"So. . . Do you think that you could make a few modifications to my baby?"

"'Baby?' I guess so. But I don't know how long it will take with my job of outfitting the agents of MI-6, hacking into super-protected computers and trying to keep everyone at HQ safe."

"Yeah I know. Don't rush into it or anything."

Bond decided to go the long route home that somehow consisted of leaving London and driving as fast as possible before returning home.

"I can see what you see in this car. It truly is magnificent, if only a little bumpy," Q said.

"Hey! One small fault against the magnificence of this car?!" Bond said before reaching over and tickling Q.

"Okay, okay! Stop! It was amazing! Best car ever!" Q said in between laughing, before Bond finally relented.

"Maybe we could even drive the car when we go to your family's home for Christmas," Bond suggested.

"Oh yeah, then we could watch John and Greg salivate over the car and Sherlock and Mycroft glare daggers at us," Q said sarcastically.

"Then it's a plan?" Bond said with one of his smiles.

"Seriously? Fine."

"Good, I can't wait to see your brothers in the holiday spirit."

"My brothers? Yeah, especially when my mother makes us wear horrible knit sweaters."

"Now that's something that I need to see."

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a bit, midterms were stressful and yuck.**

**Okay next will be a Christmas two parter at the Holmes mansion (because wouldn't they have a mansion?)! And the 'ships' for this will be Mystrade, Johnlock, and 00Q (as hinted in this chapter).**

**I hope you all knew what 'the car' is. But it is the Aston Martin DB5, the one that is in Skyfall and other James Bond films.**

**This has not been beta-d or 'brit-picked', so if you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know!**

**That's all folks! Hope you are all having a good holiday season and I will see you at the next installment!**

**Please Review and send in prompts for further chapters!**

**~WaltSherlockWho**


	7. Christmas Part One

Asking M for a Christmas break of was much easier than Q anticipated.

"Sure," M replied simply.

"Really sir? The next three days of?" Q asked incredulously.

"We can handle three days Q, and I'm sure that even though I will ask you not to check in, you will. Enjoy the holidays Q."

"Thank you sir. You too."

"Thank you Q."

Q rushed back downstairs to Q-Branch to tell James about his extended, for MI-6, when he found James coming out of Q's office.

"Did you get three days too?" He asked Q.

"Yeah," Q answered.

"I suspect that Moneypenny pulled some strings to get us this."

"We better get her a good Christmas present to thank her. Well are you ready to get going?"

"You mean to meet your mother at your mansion and to see your two older brothers, who don't really like me?"

"They like you well enough. They're just unsociable and idiotic, and they don't know you. Besides, you can hang out with John and Greg, and gossip about your idiotic Holmes boyfriends."

"Are Greg and John normal?"

"From brief meetings and CCTV, they seem normal enough, well at least as normal you can be for someone dating a Holmes. I mean, look at _you_."

"Haha. Aren't you a crackpot."

"Well thank you I am. Ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

They took their bags from James' locker and went to the garage to climb into the Aston Martin. It was about an hour and a half away out from London. Once they got to the house, dark was already falling and the candles in all of the windows were glowing. The huge tree in the front yard was lit from top to bottom, and a Christmas tree was visible through one of the windows.

" Wow," James sighed.

"Yeah. God I hate it here."

"Why?"

"Mycroft was always doing his 'important' stuff, Sherlock was off doing experiments and I was the little baby brother. Although Sherlock and I were closer than he and Mycroft, or me and Mycroft ever were. With Mycroft being fourteen years older than Sherlock four years older than me. Then Sherlock went onto drugs and kind of rejected everyone. It sometimes got lonely, that's why I got into computers."

"God I love you."

"I love you too 007," Q said as he leaned into a kiss.

"Hey you two! Get out of the car. Mummy already saw the car and is asking where you are," Sherlock yelled from the front door and then stormed back inside.

"Mummy?" James asked.

"Just go with it."

They both got out of the car when a man ran out of the house.

"Sorry Mr. Holmes, Mr. Sherlock has already made a bit of a mess."

"It's alright Alistair. James, this is Alistair the butler. Alistair, this is James Bond, my partner."

"Pleasure Mr. Bond," Alistair said politely as he grabbed their bags.

"You too Alistair."

"Alistair, where's Mummy?" Q inquired.

"She is in the drawing room with your eldest brother."

"Come on James. Let's go get this over with."

Q pulled James up the stairs and into the house, quickly pulling off their coats and started to walk to the drawing room.

"I have a license to kill, I've taken out terrorist cells and I deal with assassins on a weekly basis. Meet your mother shouldn't be this terrifying," said James.

"Wait until you actually see her," Q countered as they walked into the room.

Q then walked over to the woman sitting on the sofa. She was tall and lean with long dark brown hair. James could see where both Q and Sherlock got their looks from, and he could only assume that Mycroft took after their father.

"Darling! How are you? You and your brothers need to visit more. I get ever so lonely in this house all alone."

"Sorry Mummy, but you know that my job is time consuming and I just don't have the time."

"That's exactly what your brothers say. At least I know what Mycroft and Sherlock do for a living, while I have absolutely no idea what you do."

"I told you. I work in the . . ."

"I know, 'the government,'" Mummy interrupted with, "and who is this charming young man?"

"Mummy, this is James Bond. He is my co-worker and my partner."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bond. My name is Vera Holmes," she said as she extended her hand from James to kiss.

"Good evening Mrs. Holmes," James said while he gently kissed her hand.

"Vera, please."

"Then it's James."

"And what do you do?" Vera asked.

"Oh, I'm just in the. . ."

"Let me guess, the government," Vera interrupted with.

"Uh, well yes."

"Mummy, leave James alone. Can't you interrogate John or Greg?"

"I could, but I did that enough when they arrived."

Alistair then walked in and announced that dinner was ready. They ate an amazing dinner of boiled lobster with mashed potatoes, green beans and a slice each of chocolate cake (Mycroft's favorite part) with their tea or coffee to end. After retiring to the sitting room Vera asked her sons to leave the room so she could talk to their respective partners. James, John and Greg shared a slightly panicked look with each other as the Holmes brothers left the room.

"Gentlemen? I don't mean to frighten you but above all else, I want to protect my sons. They go around acting like they are the most confident men in the world, but they are all still children on the inside. I don't want them hurt. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," they all chorused.

"Now you three should go upstairs because tomorrow is going to be an exciting day. I suspect that my sons are listening through the door like three five-year olds so they should know that breakfast will start at eight o'clock and then presents afterwards. Good night and Happy Christmas."

The three men wished her a happy Christmas and then went upstairs with their respective partners to their rooms where they all fell asleep quickly for tomorrow was Christmas.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late Christmas upload! I hope that everyone had a lovely Christmas or if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope that you are having a great holiday season!**

**I hope to write and post the second part of this (Christmas Day) tomorrow and then a New Years one next week. **

**Please review and if there are any mistakes, then please tell me! Also if you have any prompts please submit them.**

**Happy New Year! Thank you for all of your support on my first fic!**


End file.
